The Power of Suggestion (Lilo version)
"Poor child." Megavolt said. Lilo looked up from crying. She saw Megavolt and Quackerjack. They were swimming around Lilo like a bunch of sea snakes. "Poor, sweet child." a concerned Quackerjack added. That caused her to look up at the slippery shadows that passed overhead, The Rat and the Duck Jester. "She has a very serious problem." said Megavolt, as he swam by. "If only there were something we could do." Quackerjack said, as he followed close behind. The rat and duck circled around her. "But there is something." Megavolt lit up. He and Quackerjack grinned at each other, leaving the statement open for question. Lilo stopped crying and saw the rat and duck jester. "Who - who are you?" she asked nervously. "Don't be scared." Quackerjack said, approaching from the front. "We represent someone who can help you." Megavolt added, coming over her shoulder. Then he wrapped his arm around her before coming up in front again. "Someone who could make all your dreams come true." Quackerjack declared. Now he went around her, and she shielded away as he brushed her hair. They hugged around each other. "Just imagine -" Megavolt and Quackerjack said together. Quackerjack started, "You and your prince -" "Together, forever. . . ." he and Megavolt finished. Lilo shook her head. "I don't understand." "Gnorga has great powers." Quackerjack said. His eyes glowed, and suddenly, his smile seemed more sinister. So that's why they were so familiar. Lilo was surprised. "The queen of trolls?" Then she turned away before shouting, "Why, that's - I couldn't possibly - no! Get out of here! Leave me alone!" And she hid her head in her arms, trying to calm her beating heart at the possibility. "Suit yourself." Megavolt smirked while swimming away, but not before he noticed a piece of the statue that resembled the face of the one she called Stitch. "It was only a suggestion." Quackerjack said. And then he kicked the piece of rubble in Lilo's direction, catching her attention. Her face went from anger to longing sadness as she picked up the face and looked at it. Just seeing the statue was enough to have Lilo back in tears. Her heart ached to see Stitch once more, but she thought, 'I want to see him. I want to be near him again.' It was then that she realized, like never before, that now, she didn't see how much in love she was with him. She didn't care what happened; she wanted to be with him more than ever now. She looked at the entrance, with the rat and duck jester nearly swimming out, as she pleaded with a crackling voice, "Wait." Megavolt and Quackerjack stopped for a moment, smiling that the fish was now on the hook. They turned around and smiled in unison, "Yeeeeeeeeeess?" Meanwhile, Chip, Dale, and Daffy were waiting for Lilo to come out. But they themselves were feeling down in the dumps. Dale couldn't help but cry as he and Chip knew that Lilo was completely heartbroken. And so seeing his friend like that, he sniffled in sadness. "Poor Lilo." sobbed Dale. "Life can be so cruel." said Chip. Daffy wasn't feeling too happy himself, seeing as how he felt responsible for doing all this. "I didn't mean to tell,“ he confessed. "it was an accident." If he hadn't have cracked from the pressure, and blabbed his mouth off to the king, none of this would have happened. And Lilo would have been happy as she was, even though she was breaking her uncle's law in associating herself with a normal alien. Three shadows passed overhead snapping the three of them out of their guilt and sadness. They swam to catch up with her, with Daffy eying the rat and duck jester. "Lilo, where are you going?" asked the duck, "Lilo, what are you doing here with this riff-raff?" "I'm going to see Gnorga." Lilo told him, as she stuck her chin up at the tone of Daffy's voice. He fell back for a moment in shock grabbing her tail as she tried to swim on. "Lilo, no!" Daffy gasped, "No, she's a demon, she's a monster!" The mermaid sneered as he tried to pull her back. "Why don't you go tell my uncle?" she snapped, "You're good at that." With a flick of her tail, she dislodged the guilt-ridden duck and hurried after the rat and duck jester. Chip and Dale swam up and looked at Daffy as he started to say something. "But . . . But, I . . ." He thought, like I'm actually going to go back! Hmpf! But he couldn’t think of anything else to say. So, with a determined look on his face, he commanded, "Come on!" They swam after Lilo, Megavolt, and Quackerjack in hot pursuit, fearful that Lilo would do something that she and the others would do something that they would regret for the rest of their lives. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:Power of Suggestion Scenes